Unpredictable Lovin'
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: Kaname was going to have a romantic night with his lover Zero. That is, untill Zero decides to turn the tables on our little Kaname.


Unpredictable Lovin'

Summary: Kaname was going to have a romantic evening with his lover Zero. That is untill Zero decides to turn the tables on our little Kaname!

Characters: Just Kaname and Zero this time.

Rating: Mature

Beta: Not this time guys. This is done all on me' own. :)

I have had this for a while but just have had no time to post it. This is a dedication to my best bud Coyote-San. Love ya' hun!

It all started with a nice dinner and some tender kisses shared after. How Kaname ended up on his and Zero's shared bed was a slight mystery to the pureblood. Kaname took a shuddering breath as he thought back to what took place not an hour before.

*FlashBack* (Now mind you the flashback is the entire story...)

Kaname sighed as he settled on the couch with a full purred his contentment when he felt soft fingers begin to massage the slightly bulged out belly. Kaname cracked open his eyes, staring directly at his silver haired lover.

"Your going to get fat if you keep eating like you just did Kaname" the silverette told him.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me fat?" he asked.

Zero said nothing, only humming his response into Kaname stomache. Kaname shivered when he felt the vibrations weave it's way through him. Zero grinned through a mouthfull of 'stomache a la Kaname'. "Ne, Kaname. Do you wanna play a game?" Zero asked looking at the brunette. "What kind of game?" Kaname asked, half asleep from the massaging fingers.

"Oh, a game of tag" Zero replied.

"And the rules" Kaname asked sleepily.

"If I catch you within five minutes, I get to have my way with you".

That jolted Kaname awake. "W-what?" he stuttered, looking at the smirking silverette in front of him. "If I catch you within five minutes of starting the game, I get to have wild, hot, passionet, and slightly kinky sex with you. _All night long_".

Kaname gulped before he wrenched himself away from Zero's grasp and made a mad dash out of the living room, and up the stairs. _'I'll give you ten seconds head start'_ Zero thought through their bond, and he saw a mental picture of Kaname banging his head on a wall.

_**Ten...**_

_**Nine...**_

_**Eight...**_

Zero heard the bang of a door.

_**Seven...**_

_**Six...**_

_**Five...**_

He then heard the shuffle of some feet and another bang of a door.

_**Four...**_

_**Three...**_

_**Two...**_

Zero grinned.

_**One...**_

Zero got up from the floor and slowly walked out of the living room, and made his way up the stairs.

_**Four and a half minutes left.**_

Zero sent an immage of something shiny and silver to Kaname. His reward was a ghostly breath of a moan. Zero stalked throught the halls, looking in every room in the Kuran mansion for his brunette lover.

_**Two minutes left.**_

"Kaname, Kaname where for art thou Kaname?" Zero whispered as he opened another door. Zero pushed into Kaname's body with his mind and heard another moan. It was faint, but louder than the last one.

_**Thirty seconds left**_.

Zero opened the last door. It was their shared rom. Zero pushed again, harder this time and was rewarded with a scream. Stepping in grinning, he closed the door.

_**Ten seconds left.**_

Zero walked over to the closet and opened the door.

_**Five seconds left.**_

Gathering Kaname into his arms, Zero whispered an "I win" and Kaname shuddered in his lovers arms. He released a low moan and wiggled. All the anxiety had gathered so much into Kaname's body that he was already turned on.

_**Zero seconds left.**_

"Z-Ze~ro" he choked out.

"Hm?" he asked, his lips sliding down Kaname's jaw. Wrapping his arms around Zero's neck, he pressed himself into a needy kiss, which Zero gladly accepted. Tounges battled, fangs clashed, and domminance over the kiss was fought for. In the end, Kaname found himself pinned to a wall, his legs wrapped around the silverettes waist, and said silverette ravaging his mouth.

Well Kaname wasnt complaining. _Not at all._

Zero broke the kiss when air became a problem, and they both panted, regaining what they had lost in that needy kiss. Suddenly Zero pulled away from the wall, and Kaname had to clutch onto him, less he fall. Depositing Kaname onto the bed, Zero watched with hunger as the pureblood lay sprawled on the silk sheet.

"Kaname..."

"Hm?" he murmmered before he felt something press against the arousal confined in his pants. Bucking his hips, Kaname let out a whine. The hand now softly neaded, and Kaname gasped, his head thrashing. "Kaname" Zero said again. "Y-yes?" Kaname gasped out. The feeling of breath on his ear made Kaname shudder.

"I'm going to make you beg" Zero growled, and Kaname shook with anticipation.

Zero's nimble fingers plucked at the buttons on Kaname's blood red shirt. With the shirt gone, Zero attacked by licking and bitting at the exposed skin. Setling on a patch that connected with Kaname's shoulder, he began to suckle, his fangs gently grazing the sensitive area. He continued untill he left a very noticable hickey.

"Ahn," Kaname's body shuddered and arched.

Still suckling on Kaname's neck, Zero's fingers worked on removing Kaname's pants, and pooling them around his ankles. Once done, Zero's sly fingers crept into his lover's boxers. Kaname let out a surprised shriek of pleasure. "Do you like that Kaname?" Zero asked nipping down Kaname's chest; his hands still working on his lovers shaft.

"Yes!" Kaname shouted, thrusting into the hands squeezing his cock. Grinning Zero drew his hands away, earining a displeased whine. Zero swiftly yanked them down, throwing them with Kaname's pants somewhere, but was still displeased.

Kaname, already flushed from his sexual high, blushed heavily when he realized that he was already naked. Zero yanked off his shirt and pants; and Kaname-if possible-turned darker at seeing Zero was not wearing boxers on underneath.

"Kaname, why must you blush. You've seen me naked many a time before this" Zero said, placing a kiss on the purebloods forehead. "B-because your..." Kaname trailed off mummbling, his face colouring again. "What was that?" Zero asked, looking at the blushing pureblood. "Cuz your, your.." he trailed off again, his blush reaching his ears. "What?" Zero asked, his fingers rubbing Kaname's left nipple.

Kaname gave off a very un-dignified squeal before yelling out, "Because your so sexy!". Zero smiled. "So do you think it's sexy when I do this?" he asked before bringing Kaname's right nipple into his mouth, his fingers still massaging the left one. Kaname said nothing, other than let loose a long moan.

Zero continued to ravish the nipple, feeling it harden under his tounge. "Ze-ro" Kaname moaned out, writhling underneath his lovers thouches. Zero switched nipples, laving it's twin with attention. Kaname, so distracted by the plaesure didnt notice when he was flipped onto his stomache, straddling his lovers legs with his backside for Zero's view untill he felt his hands being bound behind his back.

"Traitoris belt!" he hissed, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, when he felt a predatory gaze on him. "You look so dilectable this way" Zero purred, and Kaname wiggled under the intense gaze. "Zero?" Kaname asked panting out. Zero said nothing, other than graze his fangs across his lovers thigh. "Ahn" Kaname moaned, hating it and oving the fact of being restrained.

"This turns you on doesnt it?" Zero asked while rubbing his cheek along his lovers leg. "Yes!" Kaname hissed out before burying his face into their many pillows. Zero grinned before he licked Kaname's outer thigh and gently sank his fangs into the awaiting flesh. Kaname cried out, his legs giving a little jerk of surprise. Zero drank slowly, which only served to drive Kaname crazy.

"Zero, please!" he whined when his lover drew his fangs out of the now already healing flesh. "Please what?" Zero teased. "Fuck me!" Kaname yelled out and his face coloured in embarrassment.

"Not yet" he replied.

Kaname gave off a whine.

Zero smirked before he dove down. Kaname shreiked into the pillows when he felt a slippery tounge probe at his entrance. Humming his approval when the tounge slipped past the first ring or muscles only drove Zero further. Kaname's legs gave out when Zero began touning him. Kaname pulled at binds on his wrists, trying in vain to get them loose.

He felt the pressure build in his lower abdomen, and Kaname gave a keening cry as he pushed his backside farthur onto Zero's tounge. "Zero!" he gasped out. He could feel his orgasm comming, and just when the coil was about to break, Zero pulled away. Kaname moaned his loss. "Shh" Zero whispered before flipping his lover onto his back; and Kaname whimpered when all of his weight was put onto his arms.

He gasped when he felt the head of Zero's erection settle on his poorly prepared entrance before slowly shealthing himself.

Kaname gasped when his body tried to instinctivly push him out. "Relax" Zero cooed, and Kaname took a few deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. Zero pulled out slowly before he just as gently thrust back in. Zero hissed at the feeling of Kaname tightening around him. And saif brunette let out a moan as Zero continued to thrust inside his now willing body.

"Zero! Harder! Faster!" Kaname screamed out. He was getting close to his orgasm. Zero uped his speed and depth, jabbing at Kaname's prostate. Kaname chocked back a scream, wishing his hands werent bound so he could cover his mouth. Zero felt Kaname begin to tighten around him and got a wicked idea. Pulling Kaname up by his wrists and holding him there, he forced Kaname to straddle him.

"Zero" Kaname whined. "Kaname, if you want satysfaction your going to have to do it yourself" Zero said as he willed himself not to pound his lover into the matress. "What?" Kaname asked, clearly not thinking at the momment. Zero pressed a kiss to Kaname's cheek. "Sily Kaname. Ride me" he said.

Kaname's face lit up like a christmas tree. And not because he got a present. (lol)

"B-but I dont know ho-OOW!" Kaname said his voice pitching high, when Zero's hands grabbed his hips, lifted him up and slamed him back down. Zero continued this untill Kaname began to grind on his own. Soon the brunette was riding him, striving for his own release.

Releasing Kaname's hands from their binds, they instantly burried themselves into Zero's silver hair. "Zero, I can't!" Kaname wailed, bouncing on him. "Yes you can" he gasped out, his chest heaving, persperation gathering on his skin. His hand fisted over Kaname's member and gave it a few strokes.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kaname screamed as he lost himself into oblivion, is cm splashing on his and Zero's abdomens. Zero soon followed after, the constriction around his dick being to much. Kaname collapsed against Zero's chest, feeling his lovers cum wash againsts his walls, still twitching with the after shock, and he let out a small moan. Lying there one ontop of the other they caught their breaths. Zero was the first to speak, breaking the silence.

"Great game, ne?"

(I just had to end it like that...) :) I love you guys alot!


End file.
